Shiver and Shake
by xheartmehorrid
Summary: [ Kazuma x Ryuhou undertones ] And I shiver and shake, shiver and shake.


Shiver and Shake  
SHIVER AND SHAKE - THE CURE - ME - SCRYED

Disclaim  
"Shiver and Shake" is The Cure's and SCRYED the anime and manga belongs to some man-or-chick.

Kazuma just couldn't stand it a second more. The lights were on outside like Tokyo or Osaka but in here it was dark and blue and metallic and it made him feel like a big monster machine. His veins were wires burning and burning with anger and cold adrenalin that flashed and sparked and flashed and sparked. He rubbed his chest through his shirt and snorted the blood back up his nose.

You're just a waste of time  
You're just a babbling face

He doesn't care how cool he is or how fierce or how much Martin Zigmar loves him. He doesn't care if his mother kicked the bucket or she sold him off for scraps. He doesn't care about him. He just wants to grind him into the floor like a wet piece of trash and hurt him and hurt him and make him scream.

Scream for me HOLY man.

You're just three sick holes that run like sores  
You're a fucking waste  
You're like a slug on the floor

He couldn't wait a second more. The paper lamps were lit around the room

with fire and paper dragon designs drawn in blue green and red. Just like his face. Thinking about it saps his stomach and puts his nerves on high tension but he's ready to dance and he's been waiting on him for so long. He's so thirsty now. It's too late to turn back.

Oh  
You're useless and ugly  
Useless and ugly

The screen parts and the dragging of feet sounds across the polished floorboards. He can't see in the dark but the moon and the metal and he smells him and he tastes him. He wants to hear him screaming like he's stuck. He wants to make him writhe and squirm.

I'll show you how it is.

And I shiver and shake  
When I think of how you make me hate

Two steps forward. The renegade ex-HOLY officer doesn't say a word. Kazuma rounds his shoulders and bares his teeth like an animal. Ryuhou had said that once. He'd called him a wild animal, called him reckless, called him a dangerous mad dog. He pumps his fist into his palm and snarls. Proving him right didn't make a difference now. He wasn't thinking at all. Just wanting and burning and waiting and hating.

I want to smash you to pieces  
I want to smash you up and screaming

Red eyes give him the once-over before he tenses his shoulders and raises his head just a little higher than before. So he's ready now. And Kazuma's been ready to go for a long time. The silence is thick and on fire. Kazuma's fist makes a blunting muffled sound as he grinds it into his other hand. The Shell Bullet hand.

Ryuhou aligns his fingers and arches his eyebrows. His hands are like knives. And he can't smell Kazuma but he can feel him like a radiator and he can hear him sniveling and snarling. That son of a bitch wants to hear him scream, he knows. But he wants too. Just as much. He wants to see this moron foaming at the mouth like a beast and neither plan on losing or not getting what they came looking for.

And so it starts.

I want to smash you helpless  
Down on the floor  
Smash you until you're not here anymore

Fast and faster. Hard and harder. Beating into his chest with the timing of his heart and legs go sprawling. Arteries pump and tremble. Knuckles turn white and then the skin breaks and it goes bursting out red. Sometimes words are exchanged but neither know what they mean nor do they care. Limb after limb and strike after strike. Harder and deeper. Faster and faster. Soon it's all just red and white.

And god does it hurt but it feels so good. A brutal euphoria, exploding like lightbulbs through the whole of their bodies. Kazuma's blood is rushing in his ears so loud that if Ryuhou was screaming he couldn't hear it at all. And he wanted to hear the sick bastard screaming.

And I shiver and shake  
Shiver and shake

And when he does Kazuma _is_ foaming at the mouth and it's like heaven for just one second, both of them seeing the other like their masters, like what this makes them.

That gurgling scream will make him come for a week and all the time he'll be hating it, hating it, loving it more. And it will happen again. And again. And again.


End file.
